


Tussle

by gonfalonier



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonfalonier/pseuds/gonfalonier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon and Nat fool around until they're not fooling around anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tussle

It starts with Sharon and Nat sparring in Nat's apartment, breaking shit and laughing until suddenly they're both Not Laughing. Sharon gets Nat pinned up hard against the kitchen counter with a knee between Nat's legs and both her wrists slammed against the cabinets. Nat squeezes Sharon's knee between her thighs and says, "You know I can break your kneecaps. You know I can put you in the ER with just a couple of moves. I'm letting you win here." And then she smirks and adds, "How are you gonna thank me?"

Then they're off again, tussling and getting hits in, but this time it's a lot less playful. This time they're slamming into walls, biting at each other's lips and necks, fighting for who's gonna get theirs first when they finally make it to the couch or the bedroom or the bathroom counter or wherever they decide to stop. They spin out on the rug in the hallway and end up on the hardwood floor, panting and gazing at each other. the pause doesn't last long. Sharon pushes away and scrambles to her feet, pushing off from Nat's shoulder (while Nat tries to bring her down with a hard scratch to the achilles tendon) to race into the bedroom and slam the door and lock it. She laughs when Nat starts pounding on the door, and she pounds back, mocking her playfully.

"I wonder what you've got in here," she calls out brightly. "Here in the top drawer of your nightstand."

"Goddammit, Carter, let's just call a truce already."

"Holy shit, you could put someone's eye out with some of these things."

"This is a gross violation of privacy, you jackass. I thought you were better than this."

"Which one's your favorite? It's the blue one, right? The one with all the knobblies on the side? That one looks like fun."

"I haven't washed it in weeks, put it back."

"Looks clean enough to me, you big liar. This pink one is pretty, too, the one with all the pearls in it?"

Nat palms her face when she hears a low buzz start up on the other side of the door. "Either use it or put it back, Carter, you'll run the battery down."

When Sharon speaks again, her voice is lower, sweeter, much closer to the door. "That's not a bad idea, actually."

"Yeah?" Nat counters, examining the doorknob for a weak spot she could use to pick it open. "You're just gonna leave me out here to fend for myself while you cozy up with my shit?"

"Mmhm."

Nat can hear Sharon push herself away from the door. The floorboards squeak as she saunters over to the bed, and the mattress squeaks in turn when she makes herself comfortable. Nat can see it easily in her mind's eye, that pretty blonde hair mussing up against the pillows as she nestles down. "You're not gonna go quiet on me, are you, Carter?" she says, giving the door a little knock. "I know you're not a quiet fuck."

"You have no idea what kind of fuck I am," Sharon responds primly, but Nat can hear the smile in her voice.

"I know you've got a pretty cunt," Nat offers. She grins when she hears Sharon gasp. "I always take a look when we’re in the showers together at the gym. It looks sweet." She licks her lips. "Plump, like a peach. I wanna bite into it. Give it a good suck."

"Wish you would," comes the sigh from inside. It's been pretty quiet in there, but Nat can hear the buzz of the vibe now, muffled by Sharon’s thighs. She's stopped looking for ways to pick her own bedroom lock.

"I wish I would have too, now," she muses. "I bet you taste good right after a workout. You're so fucking hot when you spar with the guys, I bet it gets you all riled up."

"Yeah." It's more of a grunt this time. She must be hitting a sweet spot.

"You were probably getting juiced up just from our tussle here, weren't you? You wanted to win. If we hadn't slipped, you'd have me in there right now, wouldn't you. My arm twisted up behind my back and your knee digging into my ass."

"You know I would," Sharon snipes back. "Had to -- fuck, fuck -- execute evasive maneuvers. didn't wanna let you win."

"If i'd known you were gonna get off on it I would've fought back harder. Given you the full treatment, everything I have, the full performance."

"God." more of a sob now. The buzzing's intensified, and Nat can hear it oscillating -- up and down, she decides, not in and out, not yet. 

For the first time, Nat decides to pay herself some attention, giving her own cunt a little pat through the thin fabric of her shorts. She groans and grinds down against her fingers. "What would you do if I let you have me, huh?" she asks, goading Sharon on. She wants to hear more of those sounds. "Bet you wouldn't even know what to do with me. Have you ever even --"

"I'd tie you up," Sharon interrupts, pulling Nat up short. Nat's surprised to feel her cunt throb at the suggestion.

"With what, Agent Carter?"

"Tough. Something like leather. Something you couldn't get out of. Fuck. Fuck, I wanna tie you up and make it hurt."

"Atta girl," Nat says, encouraging. She sucks her middle finger into her mouth and then slides her hand down her shorts, ready for some friction. "Make it hurt. You wanna pull my hair? Slap me around?"

"Shut up. God, shut the fuck up. That's what I want to do to you, shut your mouth." Sharon's voice is rising now, louder and higher, her breathing labored.

"Can't shut me up when I'm out here and you're in there," Nat teases. But she's hot for it, her finger slicking between her lips, bumping up against her twitching clit. "You'll have to stop what you're doing if you want to come out here and give it to me."

There's a pause, and Nat's hand stills with it. Her heart kicks when the buzzing stops and she hears the squeak of the mattress and then the floorboards again. Sharon's voice is nearly right in her ear when she speaks. "Is this a trick?"

Nat pulls her hand away and sucks her finger clean. "Oh, most definitely. C'mon, let me in, I'll finish the job better than that pink thing."

"The pink thing was pretty good."

"I'm better. Open up." After a long stretch of silence, she adds, "You know I can just kick this thing in, right? And I'll make you pay for the replacement. It'll be like, two paychecks."

With a click, the door opens. Nat almost topples in, but catches herself and pushes up. She barrels into Sharon, charging her onto the bed where they both land hard. Sharon grabs Nat's hair and tugs, while Nat closes her thighs around Sharon's waist, laughing. They grapple, each getting in a good scratch, and when Sharon punches her in the side hard enough to wind her, Nat decides to back down. She wants to get off, after all; it's just as good as winning.

"Uncle," she says, putting her hands up. "I'm sorry I even tried."

Sharon gets one more good crack in across Nat's face. "I'll make you sorry." Sharon's already stripped from the waist down. Nat can smell her, all hot and sweet. It makes her mouth water. She licks her split lip. "On your back," Sharon orders. She doesn't have to tell Nat twice.

Sharon gets a hand on Nat's shoulder and mounts up, no questions, no delay. Up close, her cunt's as pretty as it ever was in the showers, trimmed and juicy, dark pink, plenty to suck on. This isn't Nat's ideal position -- she likes to have a lady spread out on her back, opened up for her like a jewelry display -- but this isn't so bad. She nuzzles her lips against Sharon's vulva and mutters, "Still gonna tie me up, agent?"

"Are you gonna make me?" Sharon counters, reaching down to give Nat's hair a hard tug. Nat laughs and shakes her head, dipping it just enough to rub her nose against Sharon's prominent clit.

After that, there isn't a whole lot of talking. (Nat was wrong, Sharon is a quiet fuck, all gasps and sighs, the occasional swear. No wonder she makes a good spy.) Nat sucks and licks, gets her hands on Sharon's ass and draws her in closer. Sharon rides Nat's mouth in hitching rolls, teasing, dipping her clit in and then drawing it away so it pops out from Nat's lips with a soft, wet sound. Nat grumbles playfully, gives Sharon's ass a swat, and Sharon tells her to behave. All the while, Nat wriggles her own hips an squeezes her thighs together to keep her own clit primed and twitching. She knows she'll get hers one way or another.

When Sharon finally gives up the tease, gives up the game and settles down to let Nat work, it doesn't take two minutes to get her off. Nat opens her mouth and sucks Sharon's whole cunt, parting her inner labia with her tongue in one long lick, and that's when she feels it start to quiver. That's when Nat knows she's got her. She groans and feels it reverberate, even against her fingertips where they're resting on Sharon's lower back. Even now, Sharon doesn't make a sound. there's a gasp and then an exhale, and then Nat feels her tongue get slick and sweet. She swallows down the fluid and then pulls her head back to mouth and kiss at Sharon's soft, red flesh.

"If I let you up," Sharon says, still panting, "are you going to try any more shenanigans?"

Nat laughs, soft and throaty. Her lips are still sticky when she speaks. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"No, you're good." She presses one last kiss to Sharon's clit, just to feel it twitch under its hood.

Sharon pulls away and settles down on her side. She looks dreamy and content. Nat turns to face her and gives her a little smile. She takes Sharon's hand in hers and draws it up, sucking Sharon's middle finger in her mouth to get it wet. "I know you're not a rookie anymore," she says when she releases it. She kisses Sharon to give her a taste of herself, and as they kiss she slides Sharon's hand down to the waistband of her shorts. "So by now you know the most important part of any mission," she darts her tongue out over Sharon's lips, "is follow-through."


End file.
